Living in the Past
by Spikesgal248
Summary: Chris is back from the future the only problem is .. he's not the only one. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Gals turn evil!

**Please review, thanks!**

"Morning!" Paige shouted whilst walking down the stairs.

"Oh and what a lovely morning it was 'til you banged down the stairs and gave us a headache," Piper said sarcastically.

"Hey, lighten up, Piper," said Phoebe who was, for once, surprisingly in a good mood.

"What you in such a good mood for?" Piper asked still moodily.

"What you in such a bad mood for?" Phoebe smiled cheekily.

"Leo, Wyatt and Chris," Piper said and then sighed. "I'm not sure about Chris. Supposedly coming from the future to tell us our child is evil. And how does he even know Wyatt in the future? And why can't he just do it his self? There is something not right about him and he probably brings more demons here than the amount we have vanquished in the past three years," she said all at once then added, "and that's a lot."

"Ok, Piper, just chill OK?" Phoebe said. "Now breathe. If Chris is lying the only other possible thing is that he is a demon and there is nothing about him in the book of shadows so it can't be that – you're probably just in denial. No one wants to admit their child is evil and Wyatt won't be once we change the future."

"But Chris obviously wouldn't be in the book of shadows," Piper said. "He is from the future – the book of shadows is things from the past." Piper sighed again.

"Ok. So he's lying about half of the things and telling the truth about the other half?" Phoebe asked in a very confused manner. "What is the point in that? Why doesn't he just either lie about everything or tell the truth about everything?"

"I don't know," Piper said sounding very agitated, frustrated and quite confused herself. "Ask him that."

"Ok, So, what do I say? Hi, Chris. I was just wondering if you're really the evil one and if you are I don't suppose you'll keep me alive because I believed in you. And he turns around and says 'Oh yeah sure, Phoebe. I'm the evil one and I'll spare you.' You're talking crazy now, Piper," Phoebe finished up.

"Only time will tell," Paige piped up after listening to the conversation. "But until then we'll just have to wait and see."

"Look, who asked you to talk?" Piper said, for some reason getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Don't you dare take it out on her," Phoebe said sticking up for Paige. Phoebe knew what Paige was thinking about and if she was right it was about when her and Piper didn't get along together. Paige sat quietly and said nothing. There was something she thought she knew about Chris but after stating a tiny statement like that and Piper going crazy she didn't dare voice her thought aloud even if it did make sense.

"I'll do whatever I want and -," Piper stopped and then breathed.

Phoebe smiled. After all the time they had played, grown up and lived together Phoebe knew what that sign meant. "There, all better?" she asked soothingly.

"Yup," Piper said also smiling. "That's much better. Oh and uh, I'm sorry Paige. I get stressed quite a bit as you'll find out in time."

Paige smiled. "Yeah, it's OK."

"No it's not. I'm really sorry let's have a girls night in and watch a few chick flicks and I promise not to mention anything about Chris."

"Hey, what about Chris?" Chris asked as he entered the room.

Paige gulped and Phoebe and Piper put on innocent faces. "Uh, nothing." Phoebe said flashing him a smile. "We were, um, just wondering where you were."

"OK, sure. Um, I'm here for now. But I have to go and see another charge so I'll catch you later."

"Bye," Phoebe said waving at him.

He walked out of the room and Paige went after him. Piper and Phoebe just looked at each other without saying anything.

Out in the hallway Paige shouted to get Chris to notice she was there, "Chris!"

"Yeah," he said turning round. "What do you want?"

"I want to ask you something. But you have got to tell me the truth no matter what, OK? No rules as excuses or anything and if you don't answer this truthfully then just remember that if you don't the only one in this family that will trust you will be Phoebe."

"Sure," he sighed, from what she had just said this didn't sound good at all.

"I usually wouldn't tell you this as it's like a sister thing but I think it is important. Piper is kind of thinking that you are evil like a demon or something. Me, I have different thoughts and this is where the question comes. Are you Wyatt, my nephew, from the future?" She looked at him kind of hopefully as she'd been thinking this out for quite a while.

He looked her straight in the eye and said, "No, I'm not but I swear to you, Paige. I am not evil. I do just want to protect Wyatt but who I truly am, I can't tell you. I'm sorry, I really am."

He orbed away and Paige stood for a couple of minutes then made her decision. _If he can't tell me what he's hiding then has to be something bad. But he looked me in the eye and told me and it sounded so real. But demons are often like that. Oh, I'm so confused!_ She walked back through to he kitchen where Piper and Phoebe were. _Ok, so here goes. _"I know we said we wouldn't say anymore about Chris but . . . um . . . well…"

"Just spit it out," Phoebe said impatiently.

"I agree with Piper. I think Chris is evil."

Phoebe gasped. "You what!" she shouted. "We agreed that without Piper knowing that we would stand by Chris!"

"I know but – "

"You went behind my back?" Piper gasped.

Another argument but bigger than the last broke out. None of them realised the man who was standing watching and laughing outside their window. It looked liked Chris wasn't the only one back from the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris orbed in as quickly as he could when he heard another of his charges calling. When he got there he saw something that he certainly hadn't expected.

Wyatt from the future was standing with a knife to Chris's charges throat.

"Brother," Chris said after a while not sure what else to say.

"Let's clear one thing up," Wyatt said. "I'm not your brother. When you choose good over evil we stopped being brothers. And pretty soon your not going to be a Whitelighter anymore," he laughed, evily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked not moving.

"When all your charges are dead there will be no one for you to heal," he went to slit her throat when Chris's yell stopped him.

"Wait! It's me and your family you really want not her or my other charges. Now let her go!"

"I think you have forgot who I am," he said.

"I know fine well who you are, brother," Chris spat. "Now let her go! Take me if you want but let her go!"

"I'll take you up on that," he said and before Chris had time to orb or fight, Wyatt opened a purple portal and jumped through it with Chris, leaving the charge behind.

After what seemed like an age of travelling through black air their feet landed on firm ground.

"Where are we?" Chris asked.

"Where we are doesn't matter. It's what you're going to help me do that does."

"I'm not helping you do anything," Chris protested.

"You're not in the position to say that," Wyatt smiled. "But you'll find out what I mean soon enough."

With that Wyatt disappeared and Chris was left standing alone with no one guarding him. _This is weird, _Chris thought. _Why would he leave me alone? He knows I can orb. Oh well, lucky for me._ He tried to orb but the room must have been sealed against good magic as it was like there was some shield up._ Oh no, think Chris, think. _But no matter how hard he thought he didn't know what to do. Then an idea struck him like a bolt of lightning, fast and if anyone knew who he really was they'd understand why it was also painful.

The only option he had was to call Leo, whether or not he'd come was a different matter but something had to work.

"Leo!" he shouted. He waited and no one came. "Leo! I know you can hear me and I know you don't trust me but please I need your help! I need you to break the spell surrounding this place and orb and get me out!"

After waiting for more time, Leo never came. Chris lost all hope and sunk down to the floor. It was pointless no one was coming.

Leo heard it. No doubt about it. But should he listen to it? He didn't hate Chris. He really didn't, he just didn't trust him. The two were completely different things. If he did listen to him, it could be some sort of set up. However, if it wasn't it could be like killing an innocent. He decided to take the risk but first he'd have to go look at the Boom of Shadows to find the spell and then locate Chris.

He wasn't coming. It had been over half an hour and Leo hadn't came. Most of his charges were dead and his head was pounding. He was nearly in tears. He kept hearing their cries for help but he couldn't do anything but sit and wait and hope that Leo would come to his senses and orb to him or at least take the shield down that was stopping him orb.

He hated the rules. Life would be much simpler without magic and rules. He could tell the Halliwells who he really was and then that way he'd be safer and then none of them would have to worry about him being evil or something daft. _But you can stop daydreaming, _he thought. _That's never going to happen. _

On some levels Chris knew he was being stupid. Magic was what made him up. Magic was part of who he was and he had to except that whether he liked it or not. The rest of his family had. He wasn't saying that he hated it and life would be better without it but it would be easier. He had nothing to do so he decided to try Leo again. What could happen that was worse than being stuck in his evil brothers' underground home?

Chris was calling again. Leo had orbed home – to the Halliwell manor but hadn't yet got the spell. He hadn't got up to the attic yet due to the sisters' thousands of questions. He finally decided to stop the chat and just tell them what he was doing even though he knew Piper wouldn't like it. Phoebe and Paige would understand.

"Look, Piper. I haven't got time. Chris is in some sort of trouble and I need to find a spell to help him, OK?"

Leo knew he had snapped at them but he had to be quick. God knows where Chris was. Right now though, he couldn't handle the lecture he would get off of Piper so after saying that her ran up to the attic.

After a while he was still looking through the Book of Shadows for a spell to bring shields down. Paige came up.

"Hey," she said. "You seemed kinda stressed down there, you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. I just didn't want to listen to Piper lecturing me on how Chris is evil and how I shouldn't help him."

"You know, I agree with her," Paige said. "And so does Phoebe know."

"But, Paige. I thought me, you and Phoebe agreed that Chris was good. How could you?"

"Listen, Leo. I'm not going to tell you to let Chris die or not to help him but I think he is evil. I'm not going to tell you what to believe about him but me, Phoebe and Piper don't believe he's good and I'm not going to question your beliefs or change your mind. So, don't you even try and change mine."

She placed the cup down on the chest next to the Book of Shadows and then before leaving the attic said.

"All I'm going to say Leo is: be careful."

"I will."


	3. Chapter 3

A while later Leo was ready. He read the spell and hoped that the shield was down. He then orbed and found himself in a dark room with nothing in it except a shadow in the corner.

"Chris, is that you?" Leo asked, hoping that the three sisters weren't right and that Chris hadn't set him up.

"Leo?" Chris asked.

It sounded like he had been crying. Leo was getting worried. He couldn't see anything here.

"Chris are you all right?" Leo ran over to his hunched up figure.

"Leo, I'm fine." Chris said.

"You don't sound fine. You sound like you've been crying or something. Are you hurt?"

"No it's not me Leo. Now orb we out now before he gets here."

"Before who gets here?"

"Just do it now." He sounded so desperate. Leo took his hands and orbed him to the Halliwell attic.

"Now can you tell me who is after you?" Leo asked.

"Not yet. I need to go," Chris said. He was about to orb when Leo grabbed him.

"You can't keep running Chris, tell me now."

"I promise I will but my charges are in trouble. I need to go and I need your help still. You have to come with me."

Leo didn't listen to all of that. He just listened to the fact that charges were in trouble and Leo could help. The two orbed away.

"Stop!" Leo shouted.

"Oh, look you brought daddy," Wyatt said.

Leo looked confused but didn't ask any questions. He had to help save the charge.

Wyatt went to kill the woman and then Chris shouted, "Wait! It's me you want. Don't kill her. Take my powers off me and don't kill another charge. Please!"

As soon as those words were out of Chris's mouth, Wyatt dropped the girl. "I'll take you up on that offer!" he laughed and then with a ray of red light took Chris's powers. Leo stood watching shocked as the scene unfolded. Chris dropped to the floor – powerless and the other guy who Leo had no clue was his son blinked away.

Leo ran over to the girl and when he saw she was fine ran to Chris.

"Chris are you all right? Who or what was that?"

Chris seemed out of it so Leo orbed him to the Halliwell manor but up o the attic so the girls didn't know they were there. He then placed his hands over the unconscious Chris and healed him. "Hey buddy. You OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Where are we?"

"In the attic," Leo said. "Now, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Thanks man. I have to go."

"Chris. You promised you'd explain."

"I can't. You know what the Elders are like. They said that I couldn't tell anyone. It could change the future."

"Chris. I don't want to rub your nose in it but the Elders can't do anything now that you're mortal. So just tell me and why did that warlock or demon whoever he was. Why did he say you brought your dad? Does he not know who I am?"

"You might not believe this but here goes. Leo I'm your son and so was he. That is Wyatt. Grown up and from the future and when Piper gets pregnant with another of your children soon. That'll be me. So now you know who I truly am."

The two sat quiet for about 5 minutes but for them it felt like 5 hours.

"Well say something, dad," Chris said.

"You come here tell me my son is going to turn evil and that you're my son and you expect me to believe it. Well, what do you want me to say? Hi, son?"

"It's a start," Chris said then shrugged. "You know. I know it's a lot to take in but if you really don't believe me then go and ask the Elders."

"I will," Leo orbed off and Chris walked downstairs.

Phoebe was sitting in the kitchen on her own looking at the newspaper for jobs when Chris walked in.

"Hey," Chris said. "Where is Piper and Paige?"

"Um… Piper is out shopping and Paige is in her room," Phoebe said.

"Cool. What you doing?" Chris asked.

"Looking for a job," Phoebe replied.

"Oh well. Good luck," Chris said and then he went to see Paige.

He got to Paige's room and knocked on the door then entered. Paige was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hey," Chris said. "I just wanted to tell you. I know that you and the rest of the family don't believe me about Wyatt being evil but it's true and today me and Leo were fighting with him and he took my powers."

"You know you are so right," Paige said. "I don't believe any of this."

"Paige, please. This is serious and if you don't listen to me he'll turn us all evil."

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Chris."

At that point Leo orbed in.

"Believe him, Paige. He's telling the truth and if you want to know who he really is then he can tell you himself because I just checked with the Elders and it's the truth."

"OK. So tell me Chris who are you?"

"I'm Wyatt's younger brother from the future."

"But Wyatt doesn't have a brother." Paige said getting confused and shocked.

"Not yet he doesn't," Chris replied.

"Look," Paige shouted. "I am sick to death of all this confusing magic and stuff. I don't care whether the Elders believe you or not. I don't so just leave me alone. I follow my own instinct so just get lost. Both of you!" With that she stomped out of the room.

Chris and Leo tried Phoebe. They had the same outcome apart from the fact that Phoebe flung them out of her room instead of walking away. They then tried their last hope. Piper. Then in a sudden moment everything got much, much, much worse for Chris. Piper turned the only person who knew he was right and believed and trusted him against him.

"Listen Leo. I don't care about the Elders. Choose between your supposedly little son and me because quite frankly I'm sick and tired of becoming last in all your other cases so think hard about this."

"Ok, you've made your point," Leo said quietly. He then turned around and looked at Chris. "I'm sorry Chris but…"

"Just save it Leo. I could've helped this family but you've refused everything from me so just don't bother saying anymore." Chris walked out and slammed the door. Leo sighed and then Piper said, "What's wrong? Did you make the wrong choice because Leo I'm telling you if you have any doubts then that's is fine by me. I don't need you."

"It's not the fact that I made the wrong choice, Piper. It's the fact that you made me choose." Leo then also orbed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"The transformation is complete!" Wyatt said to his companions.

A cheer went up and then Wyatt hushed them. "Ssh! Soon the Charmed Ones will cross over to our side. Not one of them trusts or believes in him anymore Except Leo but he was won over by love. Stupid fool! As soon of them does one thing evil that's really evil that's them on our side. For good. So let's sit back and watch our magic unfold!"

The crowd cheered again then watched the black screen as it unfolded and showed the first of the Charmed Ones, Paige in an ally way with a demon chasing an innocent. A streak of blue light hit her and then Wyatt said, "Let the evil within her release!"

Paige turned around in the dark, bleak ally way when the girl screamed again. The demon had now cornered the girl and Paige was getting sick of her screaming. She finally lost the rag. "Will you just shut up!" she screamed. "Otherwise I'll be the one killing you!"

The demon then killed the women and Paige breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally! You demons sure take a long time killing people."

_Wait a minute, _Paige suddenly thought. _She was an innocent, I was supposed to help her. _Then she thought again. _Oh well, every witch has an off day or should I say: every good witch has a bad day._

Before she could think any more her phone rang.

"Yo. What sup?" she asked.

"Hey Paige. Leo has left me. Whether it's for good or not I'm not sure so I need your help. I want to know whether Chris is good or evil but I need the Power of Three and Phoebe's…"

The door slammed and in walked Phoebe.

"Hey," she said.

"Ssh," Piper replied. "I'm on the phone."

"You there?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. Phoebe just came in so can you come home?"

"I can't," Paige replied simply.

"Why not, Paige. You realise this is important. One of my supposed sons – even though I don't believe any of it – may be evil and I need your help. What are you doing that is so important?"

"I'm about to orb to Barbados," Paige said.

"Barbados? Paige that is crazy," Piper paused and then a streak of blue light hit her too.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Because if you're going, you'll have to come and get me first," Piper giggled.

"Wait a minute," Phoebe said. "Where are you going? Piper? Piper! Answer me."

Phoebe snatched the phone off of Piper and then asked Paige what was going.

"Um. Paige. What on earth is Piper talking about?"

"We're going to Barbados. Wanna join us?" Paige asked cheerfully.

"Paige, what about our responsibilities?" Phoebe asked.

"It doesn't matter," Paige said. "We deserve a break, you can stay if you want."

The evil blue streak then suddenly hit Phoebe and she agreed to go with them.

"I'll be right over," Paige said. "Start packing.

Phoebe hung up and rang upstairs to start packing and banged into Piper with two fully packed suitcases.

"Hey, you coming too?" Piper asked.

"Sure am," Phoebe said.

"Is Paige downstairs?" Piper asked.

"I dunno," Phoebe said. "She wasn't when I was but she might be now."

"And you might be right," Paige said appearing at the foot of the stairs.

She had sunglasses, a pair of shorts and a hat on with a bottle of sun tan lotion in her hands.

"You ready to go?"

"I need to pack," Phoebe said.

Paige looked at Phoebe and then at Piper's suitcases.

"Why? If we need anything we'll just orb back and get it. All you need is sunglasses and shorts."

She then looked at Piper and saw her trousers and woolly jumper.

"It's winter here but across there – it's hot so you might wanna go and change."

Piper and Phoebe went upstairs and Paige laughed.

"Hurry up!" she shouted up the stairs. "I wanna go!"

"I'm ready," Phoebe said walking down the stairs.

Piper soon followed. "Me too."

The three girls linked arms and orbed away.

"I thought they were supposed to turn evil?" One of Wyatt's companions asked.

"Listen," Wyatt said. "Number 1: don't question me and number 2: they will turn evil but for now they are skiving off their Charmed duties and Paige didn't help the innocent. That is evil for them, OK? Now shut up and watch!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you like another piece of fruit?" said one of the waiters.

"No but I'd like a piece of you," Paige said.

"I'm off limits," said the waiter and walked away.

Paige sighed.

The three girls were lying in a beach in Barbados and sitting supposed to be having sun and fun. The fun bit for Paige though wasn't happening. That was the third waiter she had asked out and they all said they were off limits if another one of them said no she would blast his head off. OK so maybe she couldn't do that but she could orb his head somewhere far away from his body.

_Now that would be fun, _Paige thought, mischievously.

The next waiter that came along also turned Paige down.

_That's it! _Paige thought.

_Stupid waiters won't turn me down again,_

_Turn into a little rat and feel some pain!_

Paige laughed as she said the spell and the waiter turned into a rat.

"Paige!" Piper yelled.

"What?" Paige asked. "Have you got a problem with me turning waiters into rats. Too bad for you?"

"No," Piper replied. "But you could have done something better than a rat!"

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed, taking her sunglasses off. "Like a – Porcupine!" she pointed her finger at the rat and it turned into a porcupine. Then she laughed. "Cool! I think my powers are advancing.

"Wow!" Paige said. "I hope mine do."

The next hour went pretty much like this with the girls using magic. They had the beach to themselves now that everyone was scared away by their magic.

Leo then orbed in.

"Uh – oh," Paige said. "Here comes lecture 101."

"Don't worry," Piper replied. "I'll talk to him."

"Piper how could you . . ." Leo started but never got to finish.

"Because everyone needs a break from their responsibilities and this is ours," Piper said moodily.

"That wasn't what I meant," Leo said.

"It wasn't?" Piper asked. This news was shocking to her.

"No. I was going to say how could the three of you go on holiday without me?"

"Oh. Sorry," Paige said. "That was my fault. I rushed them they didn't have much time to do anything."

"Oh well," Leo said. "I'm here now."

Leo pulled over an extra sun - bed and the four relaxed and snoozed for the next hour. Phoebe then got bored and got a great idea in her mind although she didn't realise but what she was about to suggest was exactly what Wyatt wanted to hear.

"Yeah. And this is the best part," Phoebe continued. "Piper, you freeze him and then I'll kick his butt," she finished.

"Love it," Piper said.

Phoebe looked at Paige.

"Hate it," Paige said. "What do I do?"

"You could . . .um . . . I know!" she said getting excited. "You could orb him into the coldest mountain ever and then Leo could orb us there so we can see the look on his face when he realises he's not in Barbados anymore."

"But wait," Paige said. "Why don't we kill him after that? When I'm bad I'm very bad and when I'm good – ," Paige stopped because she didn't know what to say. "I mean I'm never good."

"Why can't we just relax?" Leo asked.

"Because we've been relaxing a lot longer than you have and we're bored," Phoebe smiled. "But you can stay here if you want."

"No," Leo said quickly. "I'll come."

"Knew it would work," Phoebe smiled again.

Piper and Paige looked at her and then laughed.

"Do your stuff, girl," Paige said to Piper.

Piper then flicked her wrists and froze the next guy that walked past.

"Strut your stuff," Paige said to Phoebe.

Phoebe kicked a high kick and the man unfroze. "Hey! How did you get here?" he asked.

He then touched his lip as he felt a twinge of pain. "Hey what did you do to me? When did you do it? What ARE you?"

"Your not allowed to ask questions and even if you do I'm not gonna answer then…. Well apart from one. We're gonna take you somewhere and your gonna ask how to get away and you wanna know the answer? You can't!" Phoebe giggled she loved this kinda fun.

Paige grabbed hold of the scared man and orbed him away. Leo went to take hold of Phoebe but she pulled away.

"Come on," Leo said. "We're missing all the fun."

"But, listen Leo. Earlier I done something I'd never done before. Our powers are growing. We'll get there ourselves."

Phoebe looked at Piper. "You coming sis?"

Piper looked at her and two blinked to where Paige was – not knowing the transformation was complete and that the three sisters were now the three Charmed warlocks.


	6. Chapter 6

"No! P-P-Please, don't!" the man yelled as Paige nearly threw him off the top of the freezing cold mountain. "I'm a good person, really! I never meant to hurt my wife!"

Paige, Phoebe and Paige looked at him and laughed.

"This has nothing to do with your wife," Piper said.

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed.

"And," Paige added. "Just because your good doesn't mean we are."

"Leo," Piper said. "You can kill him. It'll be a present from us saying sorry."

"Cool," Leo said. Leo then took hold of the man's shirt and threw him off the mountain. "I've been wanting to do that for years!" Leo said smiling.

"Now what do you want to do?" Piper asked in a bored tone.

"Book of Shadows?" Paige suggested.

"Let's go," Leo replied.

The demons and warlocks watched in awe as the Charmed Ones were turned evil. For centuries many powerful demons had fought and tried to turn the Halliwell line evil but no one had succeeded. Up until this point. For once the whole underground was silent and everyone watched the screen – wanting to see more.

The Elders were sitting waiting on the head Elder to arrive as he had called a very important meeting. While they were waiting on him arriving they started talking about the fear that was on everyone's mind. The Charmed Ones turned evil.

"Even Leo?" one of the Elders asked.

"All of them," another replied. "Anyone who was part of the family."

"But who has such power? Even we can't change them back."

"Chris…"

Another Elder interrupted.

"It was Chris's fault? The Charmed Ones never believed in him. I knew we should have trusted them"

"No. I didn't finish," the Elder said. "I was going to say Chris was right. About Wyatt. It was Wyatt's fault."

"So does this mean the end of all magic?" one asked with fear in her voice.

"Just good magic," another voice said.

Then a voice quietened them all – The Head Elder – Lee.

"I have called this meeting today for the reason of which most of you will already know. The Charmed Ones. For the past seven years they have fought and battled demons and warlocks. They have risked their lives and the lives of the people they love to protect good magic. However, the most powerful being on earth and anywhere else – except from Chris is Wyatt and when he chose to do evil with his magic his whole family has turned evil because of that. We have tried every way possible and nothing has worked. The only possible person who could have helped us was Chris but Wyatt got to him to," he paused for a breath. "We are basically defeated. I may not be your leader for much longer. We may not be alive for much longer but I need to ask you one thing. Don't admit defeat. Don't give up. We may be defeated and we are all full of fear. No one knows what's going to happen next. No one knows who is going to die first or in which way they will die. You may think I'm being harsh but this needs to be said. You need to realise and understand how important this really is. This is a battle we have to fight or a war we need to have - whether we are going to survive or not. So, if anyone in this room would rather die now in a way they choose or give up or not go into a battle then you need to say now because without or maybe even with a hundred percent effort off of each person we may win. Or we may not. So if you want to run a away and hope Wyatt doesn't find you. If you want to die at this moment then make your move now because this is the only chance to do so that you'll get."

He looked around the room. No one moved or spoke for a minute or two and then the worst thing possible happened. Wyatt showed up.

"Anything fun to do?" Paige excitedly asked Phoebe.

"Millions," Phoebe replied. "There's a spell to torture witches, one to kill dogs and one to advance our powers but that's basically just to kill a witch and steal hers."

"Cool. So what shall we do first?" Piper asked.

"I wanna kill some witches," Leo said.

The three – now turned warlocks and Leo – agreed and blinked away to find some witches.

None of the way.Elders noticed Wyatt until he started clapping. Then all heads turned his

"Bravo! You know that last speech was… heart – warming. I was going to kill you now but maybe I'll spare you."

The Elders faces were full of fear so Wyatt just laughed and blinked away. Now the Charmed Ones were evil no one or nothing could stop him.

Chris was in the Halliwell Manor walking back and forward trying to think of what to do. He knew that he was the only one in the family who hadn't turned evil but Wyatt didn't. Chris knew that Wyatt had been planning this for ages. So long, in fact, that Chris had had enough time to get an amulet that could protect him against Wyatt but there was nothing else he could do until he got the Charmed Ones good again and he had no idea how. The one thing that he was certain though was that if he didn't do something soon then him and the rest of the world would be dead.


	7. Chapter 7

"What can we do?" one of the Elders asked Lee.

"I said before that we shouldn't admit defeat and I will still stand by that but there is nothing we can do."

"But there may be," said Chris who no one had noticed had just orbed in.

The Elders looked as scared as when Wyatt had appeared. Not one of them realised that Chris was on their side.

"What do you want?" asked Lee in a brave tone even though he was as scared as everyone else in the room.

"Look," said Chris. "I've been telling all of you that this was going to happen and none of you believed me but I protected myself with this," he pointed to the amulet. "Right now I'm the only one who can help you."

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" another Elder asked.

"Yeah," another Elder piped in. "Wyatt is a very powerful man."

"I know that but I also know and so do you that I am even more powerful. Now as I was saying before I can help you but we don't have much time and right now I don't have a plan. So, we'll have to work together and somehow – owwwwww!"

"What is it?" asked Lee.

"One – of – my – charges has been killed," Chris stumbled. "We have to be fast we have to do something, anything. Now, before anyone else gets hurt."

The Elders all started hurrying about to form a circle around Chris. Right now he was their best hope, he was like their leader.

"But what can we do?" asked Lee.

"I'm not so sure but with the power and brains in this room there must be some way."

"Like what? There is no way and none of us have any ideas," said an Elder.

"Look, I don't need negativety right now!" Chris snapped. "I'm sorry for snapping but there HAS to be something we can do. To save the world and most importantly to save my family."

The room went silent. The only sound in the room was a clock ticking. Everyone was thinking hard and then something clicked in Chris's mind. He wasn't sure if he'd been right but what other hope did they have?

"I have an idea," Chris piped up.

"What is it?" asked Lee.

"Ok, well there is only two possible ways that Wyatt could possibly be using to make my family evil – by using his blood and combining them with the rest of the family's but if he done that he'd need all of their blood and he hasn't got that, also the Charmed Ones would all ready have to have been considering that choice because that way doesn't let you change free will. Now, I know Phoebe thought it would be good to be evil and have free will and so did Paige but not Piper and Leo. So, there is only one way that Wyatt could have used," Chris finally spilt out.

The Elders sat staring and waiting for Chris to continue.

"So, the only other way would be to use a powerful object and then use the power from it."

"But is he strong enough to do that and how can we reverse it?"

"He is strong enough and this is the plan: I'm going to orb down to the Underworld where Wyatt will be. Then he will come after me. I will orb up here and he will follow then we will battle it out and I'll try and get the object off of him. However, no matter what all of you must stay here otherwise Leo and the Charmed Ones WIOL kill you. I guarantee it."

Chris was about to orb when Lee stopped him.

"We can't let you go," he said softly. "It's suicide. Granted. You are stronger than Wyatt but there is no way you can win without being killed and we can let that happen."

For the first time Chris looked up and the Elders all saw the fear and courage in Chris's face.

"If I die then just let everyone know that I did it for my country, for good and for my family."

"No don -," started Lee but Chris had already orbed away by the time.

"Don't do it," Lee sighed.

Down in the Underworld the crowd kept getting bigger. The room was full of demons all squashed up and watching the new Charmed Ones doing evil. Some of the demons were whistling and some were clapping as the Charmed Ones destroyed buildings and killed innocents. The crowd was getting worse and worse as the demons pushed forward to see them. The screams, yells and applauses were also getting louder – until Chris orbed in.

The whole room turned towards Chris and no longer were they interested in the Charmed Ones.

"What are you doing here and why aren't you having fun with the others?" Wyatt asked.

"How thick can you be?" Chris asked. "I can't believe I'm related to you. But anyway if you haven't noticed some stupid and retarded demon turned them evil however that demon was so thick that he forgot about me," Chris said. He sounded brave and confident but inside he was terrified. He felt like he was standing at a top of a bridge, about to be pushed off. He knew this was suicide but he had to do it.

"Are you calling me thick?" Wyatt snarled.

"Well since you didn't understand the question then that's kinda telling you something."

Wyatt was about to throw an energy ball but Chris was too fast. "Nice speaking to you, bro. I hope we meet again."

Then he orbed out as quick as possible.

Wyatt threw the energy ball at the wall and yelled.

"Stupid brother! Stay here I've got some Whitelighters to go and kill!"

With that Wyatt shimmered away to try and find Chris.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris orbed in to see a sea of Elders faces. They were looking worn down, angered, pained and worried.

"We thought Wyatt had killed you," Lee said.

"Not yet he hasn't," Chris said.

Before anymore conversations could start Wyatt shimmered in.

"Hey, bro," Wyatt said actually sounding like they were best friends.

"Hey bro," Chris spat. "Ready to battle?" While saying this the Elders noticed Chris looking for the object that he had to get off of Wyatt. When his eyes stayed to one spot they knew he had found it.

"Ah – ah – ah," Wyatt said. "You always were the impatient one."

"What are you up too?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"You'll soon see," Wyatt said. Then without anymore things said between them Wyatt started making a spell of some sort. Chris didn't know what Wyatt was doing but he was about to find out:

_The Halliwell family which once was good,_

_Return to me where you should._

_I want you to see your stupid son die,_

_Come to us who are up in the sky._

"I thought you were evil," Chris said. "But evil isn't the word."

"Well, I want mum and dad and my auntie's - who by the way are on my side – to see this."

"Not for long," Chris said with a determined face.

Wyatt laughed. "You really think you can stop me?"

"I know I can," Chris replied.

"You always were the foolish one," Wyatt said. "How on earth would you be able to defeat me? The only power you have is orbing. That's not going to do much."

_That's what you think, _Chris thought. He had recently fund out that his dad had Avatars powers. Apparently he'd had them for a while but didn't tell anybody about them. Chris was hoping that he had them when he was born because that way he would have them too. Also with the powerful object took away he would not be that strong.

"I don't care if I die," Chris said. "As long as I stop you first."

"Then you won't mind if I do this," Wyatt said. He made an energy ball appear in his hands and went to throw it.

Then in the corner black lights appeared and when they disappeared the Halliwell family were standing there.

"Hey," Piper said. "What are we doing here?"

"Yeah," Paige added. "We were just killing someone."

Wyatt grinned and looked at Chris.

"You think you are so smart don't you?" Wyatt asked Chris.

"Just as smart as you," replied Chris, "after all we are brothers."

"Don't remind me," said Wyatt impatiently.

"Oh well," Chris said. "That's a nice…," he then held out his hands as Wyatt watched him suspiciously, "JACKET you have there." The jacket appeared in Chris's arms and he took out a thing that looked like a shell but was really the thing controlling his family. As soon as he held the shell in his hand black puffs that looked like dark fog came out of the Charmed Ones and Leo and white lights went into them.

Straight away they became aware of the showdown between their two sons/nephews.

Wyatt's face dropped. How on earth did you know that? You're supposed to be the stupid one!"

"I did my research," said Chris shrugging.

"That's it! I've had it with you and your stupid tricks!" shouted Wyatt. "Say bye!"

The Elders watched in fear and admiration of Chris as the two brothers fought.

Meanwhile Paige paled and Piper started shouting things while tears ran down her face.

"Chris, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, orb out though or you're going to get yourself killed!"

Chris turned round and looked at his family. Tears stung at the back of his eyes and his throat was choked up but he was determined not to show them to Wyatt. "This is something I have to do for all of you and everyone else. I love you," he whispered.

Then he turned round and look his brother straight into his eyes.

"I'm sorry it has to end like this but you chose this!"

Just as Chris was about to use his powers, Wyatt struck him with an energy ball and Chris stumbled backwards.

"NO!" Piper yelled but there nothing she could do, she then buried herself into Leo while crying as Phoebe and Paige sat cuddling each other and crying.

"It's n-o-t o-ver ye-t," Chris managed to stumble out, then with all his energy used his avatar powers to kill Wyatt. Wyatt dropped down dead straight away whereas Chris had just enough time to stumble out, "I love you."

Then Chris collapsed down to the floor.

Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and all the Elders sat and stared until Piper spoke.

"Do something Leo! He's our son!"  
"I can't," said Leo. "He's gone."

Then she turned round and looked directly at Lee. "After all we do and this is how you repay us? Why do you hate me so much?" At first it was a whisper but as she continued Piper got louder and louder.

"We fight demons and warlocks everyday and risk our lives and the people we love and you don't seem to care or even thank us! You wouldn't even let me marry the love of my life at first because of the stupid Whitelighter/Witch rule! Is this what you class as some kind of joke? Is my life television to you? Do you sit and watch and laugh at all the times I get kicked down? Do you? Because I'm telling you now I'm no longer risking my life for you stupid ungrateful Elders!" Then Piper stopped and burst into more tears.

The room was silent for the next few minutes but then Phoebe spoke.

"We're all upset hunny, but it's not the Elders fault – it's just life."

"I'm, not even going to answer that," Pipers said annoyed that Phoebe was taking their side. "Leo orb me home, now!"

With that Leo orbed Piper home and Paige orbed Phoebe home.

A week later Paige walked in from work and saw Piper sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what is it?" Paige said, sitting down beside her.

Piper nodded her head to wear a piece of paper was lying on the table. "I found this today in baby Wyatt's room – it's from Chris.

"Oh," said Paige quietly. She picked it up then looked at Piper, "Do you mind if I read it?"

Piper shook her head.

Just as Paige was about to read it Piper said, "He knew that's where we'd be able to find it."

Paige just nodded and started reading.

_Dear Mom, _

_The fact that your reading this means that you only just found out who I was and that Wyatt got to you but your reading it so I guess that I undone that. I've never asked you any favours as you never knew who I was but don't be upset that I'm gone – I done what I came here to do. If I was still alive I'd have to go back to the future anyway so you'd still be upset. Tell Dad that I'm sorry I don't really hate him and just because he wasn't there in the future doesn't mean I should have acted like that to him. Also tell auntie Phoebe thanks for believing in me. Also tell Paige that she had a nice theory but it wasn't right and she'll k now that now._

_I love you all,_

_Love Chris._

"Are you all right?" Paige asked.

"Ill be fine," Piper nodded, then looked up at Paige and smiled, "If he's my son then that means," she looked down and put her hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant!"

Paige laughed and then cuddled Piper. "Yes you are."

At that very moment Phoebe walked in unnoticed and smiled, ever since Prue had died Piper had not acted like a sister to Paige, she was afraid that if she did it would be like replacing Prue but now the two of them sitting and cuddling together made Phoebe warm inside.

_I knew this would have to happen one day,_ Phoebe thought then walked quietly up the stairs.

**THE END**

**Hey guys hope you liked it please review!**


End file.
